


Ghost Adventures (A Zak Bagans Love Story)

by KateJohnson2020



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Adventures (TV) Crew, Medium - Freeform, Possession, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateJohnson2020/pseuds/KateJohnson2020
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Cabin Number Six

"Ready to go on another hunt?” Zak smiled, leaning into the office.  
“Hell yeah,” I smiled, putting up some metal horns.  
“Grab some hiking gear. It’s a cabin in the woods type of thing.”  
“Awesome, awesome.”  
“Goofy. Be back in thirty.”

I headed home to pack a few clothes and some hiking boots as well as a harness and some extra rope in case we needed it. I also grabbed my hiking pick as it had many uses aside from hiking. I slid on my shorts and tank top before tossing my duffel over my shoulder and joining the guys back in the parking lot. As I helped Aaron load the bags, I felt a slight breeze in the air. Nobody said anything about it, so I decided to ignore it.

I raced to the front only to be caught by Zak. I giggled and readied myself for Rock, Paper, Scissors. He went rock, I went paper, he went paper, I went scissors, so I clearly won but Aaron laughed and volunteered Zak to drive while he sat in the back. I played with the radio a bit until I found a good rock station before we headed out for a hunt. I rolled up my windows and started jamming with Zak to Scary Little Green Men by Ozzy. When we pulled up to the driveway of the haunted camp, we were met by a park ranger. We set up the cams and I went to go conduct some solo interviews with Billy.

“Hey, Zak,” I called out, bringing two previous camp counselors into the frame.  
“What’s up, guys?”  
“This is Mona and she said that she had a terrifying experience in cabin six.”  
“Cabin six? Aaron isn’t that where the old scout leader said he was having issues?”  
“Yeah he said he felt like he was being groped.”  
“Mona would you like to be on camera or do you want us to blur your face or something?” I asked.  
“No, I’m fine. When I came here for summer one year, everyone was telling me that cabin six was haunted. Well, that ended up being the cabin me and a couple other girls were staying in. One night, I felt like a hand run up the length of my leg and grab hold of my thigh really tight. I was in so much pain that I didn’t make a sound. The next morning, I had bruises all over my thighs and breasts. I was embarrassed to the point that I called my parents to come take me home.”  
“And THAT is why we are here,” Zak announced. “We are here for the spirits that are said to wreak havoc on the living. Alright guys, I think that about wraps up our interviews and tours. Let’s head out, get some food, and rest up for the night.”  
“Thank you for sharing your story,” I smiled, taking Mona’s hand.  
“The spirit is here. It wants me to tell you something.”  
“What? Zak!”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“The spirit that touched me...he wants to touch you...both of you. Don’t go into cabin number six.”

\-----NIGHTFALL-----

“Alright you guys, we have only minutes of daylight left and we are about to split off into teams to cover more ground. During the break, we all drew names out of a hat to see who goes where. Billy and Aaron will go into Cabin number two while Mia and I go to cabin number six, the dreaded cabin. Jay is gonna operate the nerve center in the scouts’ cabin.”  
“You guys got your communicators on you?” I asked.  
“Yeah,” Aaron nodded. “They all should work. If not, keep your cellphones on and check every couple of hours or so.”  
“Okay. Let’s go.”

As soon as Zak and I entered the cabin and closed the door, my whole body was covered with goosebumps and it was over eighty degrees. I grabbed the mel meter right away and the temperature inside the non-air condition controlled cabin was 75 degrees. At least ten degrees colder than outside. I didn’t say anything in case it had to do with the shade, and Zak turned on the thermal imaging camera.

“Woah,” he gasped.  
“What?”  
“This whole area is purple right now.”  
“The mel meter is reading fifteen degrees colder than outside. It was at 75 but now it’s at 60.”  
“Get the spirit box.”  
“I have it here.”  
“I want you to talk to it since it likes girls.”  
“Zak...I’m really anxious right now.”  
“Mia?”

It’s at this moment that I begin to lose focus of what’s going on. I feel a sudden heat building between my legs and it’s very uncomfortable. I feel almost vulnerable, so I sit down on one of the beds and grab Zak’s hand for stability. He aims the thermal camera towards me and I am as cold as the rest of the cabin.

“No!” I scream, shooting up and grabbing onto Zak. “You do not have permission to touch me!”  
“Mia, it’s okay-”  
“No! You can not touch me! I forbid it! Get the fuck away from me you coward! You hide in the shadows and touch women but I know you are here! You are a coward!”  
“Come on, let’s take a minute outside,” he sighed, helping me out into the woods.  
“Guys?” Aaron calls out.  
“Aaron!” I call back, sniffling.  
“Hey, hey, hey. Dude, is she okay?”  
“No! The-the spirit it...it touched me...in places...and I’m...not that I’d imagine anyone would be comfortable with that...but I’m a virgin and it...that-”  
“Shh, just take a breath. It’s okay, we got you.”  
“Mia, do you want to stop the investigation?”  
“No, I just...I need a minute,” I sniffled, holding onto the crystal my mother gave me.

I walked around for a bit and recited an incantation for protection before rejoining Zak for the rest of our investigation. Zak held my hand for a bit and it didn’t take long for the spirit to start showing me things. Did I forget to mention I was a medium? Surprise. In my head, I could see flashes of white sheets, red droplets, and flames. I couldn’t explain it. I turned on the oculus and before Zak and I could get a word out, the spirit spoke to us.

“Woman.”  
“Did it just say woman?” I asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“Yes, I am a woman. Not some little girl you can push around. Show me something real!”

It was then that my whole body began to tingle and warm up. It felt odd, but not bad. I looked at Zak and it was almost like I couldn’t stop myself as I become overwhelmed with what I would call lust. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him to me as my lips engulfed his in a hungry kiss. Jay’s voice echoed over the communicators and told us to separate and I gasped as we parted. It was like I just woke up from a dream and I fell back onto my ass.

“Are you okay?” Zak asked, kneeling beside me. “Maybe...maybe you should go with Billy.”  
“Yeah...yeah, I think that might be a good idea. Billy, send Aaron over, we’re switching places.”  
“Hey,” Zak whispered as he escorted me outside. “You wanna talk about that?”  
“About what?”  
“That kiss.”  
“It wasn’t me Zak,” I half smiled. “It was the spirit. Don’t you start kissing Aaron, now.”  
“I’ll try not to,” he laughed.


	2. The Devil's Mansion (Part One)

\-----ZAK’S POV-----

Mia had been on our team for a little over a year. I was happy to employ her as she was the younger sister of my friend and ex-fellow investigator Nick Groff. I kinda took her under my wing for most of our investigations as I felt very protective of her. God, why does she have to bend over like that right in front of me? Okay, maybe I had a tiny little crush on her.

"Hey, Mia,” I called out, leaning on the office door.  
“Hey, Zak,” she called back, not looking up from her computer.  
“You editing the footage?”  
“Yep.”  
“So about that kiss…”  
“Zak! It was the spirit. I promise.”  
“Right...yeah. Ahem, anyway we got another place wanting us to visit. Did you wanna go?”  
“Sure. How soon do we need to leave?”  
“Tomorrow.”  
“Okay. I’ll be back by eight so we can leave,” she sighed, saving her work.

I sighed as I turned away from her, clearly she didn’t think about the kiss any further. The next day, things went like a normal investigation. We asked the townsfolk about some of the lore, we got our interviews by previous owners of the home and some of the cleaning staff, and we set up our cameras before heading out to goof off and cool our heads before the investigation. I let Aaron pick the activity and he chose a ‘haunted’ mirror maze. Of course.

We all grabbed our plastic gloves and made friendly bets on who would finish first. As we rushed through the maze, the lights began flashing and the ambient sounds echoed through the halls. Almost instantly, I bumped into Mia. We actually smacked our foreheads together so hard that we both fell back onto the floor.

“Ow!” she groaned.  
“I am so sorry. Are you okay?” I chuckled.  
“I’m fine. Just got a little headache now.”  
“I got some ibuprofen back in the car.”  
“Well, wanna finish the maze together? Neither of us will lose.”  
“Sure. Hey ugh...I’m sorry for harping on about that kiss.”  
“It’s fine. I know it was probably strange for you...your best friend’s little sister kissing you.”  
“It’s not just that, I mean…”  
“What?”  
“Nothing. Look, here’s the end.”  
“Well, looks like we won. Unless they took off without us.”  
“Boo!” Aaron called out from behind Mia.  
“Ah! Jesus fucking Christ, Aaron!”  
“Sorry,” he chuckled.  
“Come on, guys. Let’s get some food before the hunt.”

\-----TIME LAPSE-----

“They say the devil resides here, guys,” I announced for the camera. “Let’s wake him up.”

We all entered the mansion and immediately felt unwelcome. We let everything settle for a moment to get a good base for the sound. Mia kept looking at the dining room on her left, so I took a camera and walked into the room. She hesitated and started to twidle her fingers, clearly nervous. I sighed and extended a hand to her, little did I know what effect this would have on her.

“I’m a medium,” she gasped.  
“What?”  
“Zak, I didn’t want to admit it but I’m a medium and...there is a darkness around you right now. I’m sorry, but I can’t hold your hand.”  
“Okay. That’s okay. Would you feel more comfortable by Aaron?”  
“Yes but…” she hesitated.  
“But what?”  
“Aaron...he doesn’t like you.”  
“Who doesn’t?” Aaron asked.  
“I don’t know. I just keep hearing, ‘He doesn’t like Aaron, he doesn’t like Aaron,’ over and over in my head.”  
“Enough!” I shouted, startling everyone. “We are not afraid of you! If you want us out, make us leave!”

Silence. It was deafening. I swallowed my fears and took a step forward towards a cross on the wall. I don’t know why, but I freeze and stare at it. I’m almost in a trance and I can’t seem to be broken out of it until Aaron puts his hand on my shoulder. We all took a deep breath and headed back to the stairs. Immediately we feel a different energy than before and it’s almost like we can all breathe again. Then I hear Mia start to cry.

“Are you okay?” I ask.  
“I don’t know. I just feel so sad. Is this Emilia’s spirit?” she asks. “Why are you so sad, honey? Aaron, get the spirit box.”  
“Here you go.”  
“Emilia, my name is Mia,” she explained, climbing the stairs. “I’m a nice person and I only want to talk with you. I heard about your story and what was done to you. That wasn’t fair...but I want you to know that times are different now. This is a different time period and people are more accepting of other religions. I want you to know, I accept you.”  
“Not fair,” the box whispers.  
“Woah!” we all shout, backing up.  
“Emilia was that you?” I ask with no response, following Mia. “You’re right, it wasn’t fair and I’m sorry for what happened to you.”  
“Emilia, there is a darkness in this place. I want you to know you don’t have to be here with it anymore. There is peace for you on the other side and all you have to do is let go.”  
“STOP!” we hear a male voice shout.

We all go silent and look at each other just moments before Mia is pushed down the stairs. I rush to her side and we turn on the lights to look her over and make sure she’s okay. Aside from a bruise or two, she convinces us that she’s okay.

“Do you think this will stop us!” she asks. “It won’t! We may leave here but we will investigate other places!”  
“Mia,” I call out, concerned.  
“I’m fine, Zak. My pride is the only thing that’s hurt.”  
“Why don’t you take a minute to breathe with Jay and Billy back at nerve.”  
“Fine.”


End file.
